


Have yourself a merry little Christmas

by McMargaret



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: But not quite, Christmas, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28580754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McMargaret/pseuds/McMargaret
Summary: Hermione decides to visit her former Professor on Christmas, to get some issues out of the way. What started as just a slightly uncomfortable affair, soon turned into a full blown debate on life. Will Minerva be able to see past her own objections?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Minerva McGonagall
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Have yourself a merry little Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> A small Christmas story of our two favourite witches. I know I'm late but who cares, I think they work all year 'round. This story is nothing entirely new, just another take on stuff that has been said endless of times in countless other fanfictions, but it doesn't lower it's worth I believe. Speaking for myself, I love reading some light fluff and hope you enjoy it too. Please leave a review and p-l-e-a-s-e report every mistake you see. English is not my first language and I am always happy to lern.  
> Further notes are at the end of the Story.
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

"Can I come in?"

"I don't think that's appropriate Ms. Granger"

"Oh come on now, surely we've moved past titles, _Headmistress_?"  
Without stopping to wait for Professor McGonagall's reaction, Hermione moved through the open door and into the entrance hall of McGonagall Manor.

"Alright, Hermione, what can I do for you?"

"It's Christmas"

"10 point to Gryffindor for impeccable knowledge" sneered a clearly annoyed Minerva McGonagall.

"Listen, I don't know what went down between us before you started to distance yourself but I want to know what it was and I want to spend Christmas with you.

"I think you should leave now"

"I don't"

"Please Ms. Granger don't make me repeat myself"  
But Hermione wasn't there anymore. She had moved through the dining room into the kitchens and had already started to get a bottle of Champagne.  
Moving around with an ease as if she's lived there for years, she went back to the front door to grab Minerva's upper arm and practically dragged her into the informal living space, where she settled down onto the loveseat while Minerva seated herself in an old and worn armchair. She had definitely occupied the chair before Hermione had intruded, as there stood an half empty whisky tumblr on a side table next to an open book.

"What do you want Hermione?"

"I want to know why you distanced yourself from me"

"Shouldn't you spent time with your family?"

"You didn't even give me a reason once you stopped replying to my letters"

"Or with the Weasleys?"

"For Gods sake Minerva, why don't you just say it. What did I do? What pushed you away so suddenly"

"…"

"Just tell me and I promise I shall never bother you again"

"I'm afraid I can't"

"Why not?"

"Please leave now."

"I have nowhere to go - … I actually wanted to ask if I could stay here with you. Seeing as we both are without company"

"I'm afraid that is not possible"

"Alright you win."  
She placed the still full glass of champagne on the coffee table and moved to stand up when McGonagall raised her voice once more.

"Just one question please, Hermione"

"Go ahead"

"Why do you have nowhere to go?"

"I finally told Ron that I won't marry him, however often he asks and the atmosphere is rather tense at the moment… I don't want to ruin Christmas for the whole family."

"And your own family? Your parents?"

"I didn't retrieve them from Australia yet"

"Oh Hermione, I'm sorry I didn't think"

"It's not your fault"

"I brought it up"

"Well you didn't remove their memories so they think they are an average dentist couple that lived in Australia their whole life and simply don't have children. I took everything they had"  
Minerva finally caught on and stood, closed the space to the love seat and settled beside her former pupil, hugging her tightly.

"Come I show you the guest room and then we can start making dinner" Minerva simply said and pulled Hermione up.  
She brought her into the guest room next to the family wing, thinking if she needed something at night, she wouldn't get lost in the big house. How ironic..

* * *

"Fiona"

"Yes, Mistress?"

"Please, could you decorate a tree after all? I know I said I don't want one, but the circumstances changed and we have a guest tonight"

"Where do you want the tree?"

"I am thinking either the living room or the dining room.. what do you suggest?"

"I would suggest the living room.. I guess you will spend more time there than in the dining room"

"True, thank you. Do you and Ian want a tree as well? I could go and get a second one down in town"

"If it is no bother, thank you Mistress"

"No worries, please enjoy the evening. We won't call for you tonight, I promise"

"Μy darling Minnie you could never be a bother"

"Fiona you are too good to me"

* * *

"Hermione, can I come in?"

"Yes sure"

"Thank you. I am going to town for maybe half an hour to try and get a Christmas tree. If you want you can check out the library while I'm gone"

"Can't I come with you?"

"Don't take it personal but I would rather go alone"

"Minerva if you don't want me here, I can leave.."

"I just need some time to think."

"Where do I find the library?"

"You can access it via the door between yours and my room"

"Thank you."

"-"

"Minerva, I really appreciate that you let me stay here even though you have issues with me.."

"Please Hermione, not now."

* * *

Minerva took the time to walk into town. She took the chance the long and lonely way offered her, to berate herself. Why didn't she just go through with sending the girl away. Why didn't she just stay strong for once. She knew it was the right thing to do. She knew. Should Hermione ask her again tonight,.. what would she do?

The witch picked two trees, one for the living room and one for the living space of her House elves. She didn't have a huge collection of trees to pick the perfect ones, because it was late in the afternoon and dark already, but they would do. She also quickly jumped into the local book store and other shops to get some presents.

* * *

"Hermione? I'm back"

"Oh great. Do you think I can borrow this book to read later in bed"

"Sure. I would start to cook dinner now. Do you want to help me?"

"Yes I'd love to"

The two women worked in silence while cooking their Christmas dinner. Minerva sometimes hummed to the music the old record player in the foyer played while Hermione stayed completely silent the whole time.

"We made enough for the elves too, do you mind grabbing some things so we can bring them over?"

"You employ House elves?" Hermione asked clearly offended while grabbing some plates nevertheless.

"Fiona works for my family since before I was born and now she is the only family I have left. Her husband joined us when I was around thirty. They are free but bound by sentiments if you understand what I mean."

"They could leave anytime?"

"Yes"

"I am sorry for implying otherwise.."

"Quite alright. It's nice to see someone other actually cares about elf rights."

"It's an important issue"

"Well should you continue to work your way up in the ministry as you do right now, you should be able to change some things in the future"

"I don't know.. I am not satisfied at the ministry and I don't know for how long I am able to continue"

"You have your whole life in front of you…"

"Let's not talk about my work tonight, please" Hermione grinned tersely.

They reached their destination. A set of rooms on the third floor with a little doorbell. Fiona opened the door for them, dressed in a nice little dress, very suitable for Christmas indeed. She took them into the dining room and Minerva and Hermione set the plates on the small table.

"Thank you Mistress and thanks to you as well Miss Granger" Fiona smiled happily. After Hermione inquired a little bit about her political views and her life at McGonagall Manor, they wished each other a happy Christmas and the witches left the House elf quarters.

"She seems very well educated and actually really happy"  
Minerva simply smiled at her guest. They agreed on a time and went separate ways to freshen up for the evening.

* * *

Dinner passed without noticeable event, both witches more occupied with their own thoughts than with the other participant and therefore the conversation was limited to a minimum and otherwise they ate in comfortable silence. (Not that either one would have noticed if the silence was comfortable or not).

After both were finished with their meal, they brought everything back into the kitchens and started to store leftovers away. After finishing the washing of the few dishes they used, they came to the mutual agreement to enjoy the rest of the evening in the living room.

Neither expected to be taken aback by their surroundings. The fire in the fireplace was already lit and crackling happily as they entered and the record player was still playing a collection of songs from the past. Fiona had done a great job with the tree and also decorated the rest of the room. It was only sparsely lit with a few candles, besides the lit tree and the fireplace, creating a cosy atmosphere. To Hermiones immense surprise, there was even a small stack of presents underneath the Christmas tree.  
A side glance to her host, Hermione found Minerva to have the same emotional reaction to the room as her. Carefully reaching over to grab and squeeze Minerva's hand, Hermione gently pulled her along to the love seat, giving her a moment to compose herself. The younger witch didn't plan on addressing the topic when Minerva's voice broke the silence.

"I'm sorry Hermione, I am normally not this emotional when entering my living room" she said with a low chuckle. „I just don't remember the last time I celebrated Christmas with company." Minerva finished with almost a whisper.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, but thank you. Moving on to a happier topic, I hope, I have a present for you"

"Oh Minerva you didn't have to get me anything, after I invaded your house more than a little rudely"

"Nonsense, Hermione." She went and got two packages from underneath the tree.

"Merry Christmas. I do hope you like it.."

Hermione blinked sharply and opened the first package, a book shaped one.

"Oh merlin Minerva, It's a first edition of Pride and Prejudice." she breathed stunned.

"Yes, it stood in my library for years and I thought you might like it"

"Minerva this is too much. I can't possibly accept this, it's beautiful!"

"Please keep it. One of my ancestors was friendly with Jane Austen and she gifted him with it. I have read it multiple times and it's time to pass it on I think"

"Thank you so much Minerva" Hermione whispered. Still a little shook, she gazed over to Minerva who simply smiled in return.

"I have another present for you" Minerva simply said and pushed a little wrapped gift into Hermione's lap.

"Minerva…"

"Please just take it, it's no big deal"

Hermione unwrapped a little box. Opening it, she discovered a beautifully crafted necklace with a small pearl, held by a celtic pendant.

"Minerva _really_ it's too much"

"No, it's not."

"Now I feel foolish for the present I brought for you"

"Don't. Your company is present enough for a foolish old woman like me" Minerva said warily as Hermione conjured the gift and gave them to her former Professor.  
Hesitantly Minerva accepted the package and unwrapped it carefully. Seeing what it was, tears immediately filled her eyes.

"I know it's not much but I thought you could use some reminder of happier times" Hermione explained.  
In her lap, Minerva held a big album filled with moving pictures of literally happier times. Pictures with friends, colleagues and acquaintances filled the pages and even the odd one with a student or two.

"Please excuse me a moment" Minerva said and practically fled the room.  
She returned after five minutes with dry but red eyes.

"Minerva, I really didn't want to make you unhappy. I'm sorry I should have known how strongly this would affect you."

"This is a beautiful gift. Thank you very _very_ much. It's the most meaningful present I've ever got."

"Somehow that doesn't make me feel better. I made you cry." Hermione shyly smiled.

"It's hard to see people that were my students, decades younger than me, already dead and victims of a horrible, horrible war. You might know this, or not, however, I always had a soft spot for James, Sirius and Remus. No matter how much trouble they caused." She smiled and the memory seemed to spark real joy in the woman's eyes.  
The two witched gazed at a few other pictures before Minerva closed it, not wanting to see every page yet. Leaving some photos undiscovered for now.

"I cannot thank you enough Hermione" Minerva stated and hugged Hermione tightly. For the second time today her heart rate sped up and it was almost painful to end the embrace.  
Not wanting to end the whole evening, they decided on a game of muggle chess, after Hermione laughingly explained her aversion against Wizard Chess.  
The pair conversed lightly while playing, neither bracing difficult topics for now.

They were at ease.  
That is, until Hermione decided to finally raise the subject, that lingered between them for months now.

"Minerva, I have to ask again and you know it."  
Addressed witch immediately went into defense mode and crossed both arms in front of her chest.

"Hermione, please let it go. I can't help you"

"You can. I only ask that you explain it. So I know what I did wrong"

"You didn't do anything wrong, believe me"

"Minerva, I beg you. Talk to me"

"Do you even know what you are asking of me? I cut all our ropes to avoid explaining it to you. _Please_ don't go there"

"I must know Minerva. I simply have to.." The younger witch pleaded desperately.

"It's all my fault. Hadn't I developed inappropriate feelings towards you, it wouldn't have happened." There. She had said it. Embarrassed she turned away, left the chess table and sat down on the love seat.

"Why didn't you tell me" Hermione asked softly settling next to the other woman.

"Because it's wrong and there is nothing to talk about"

"It is our decision if it's wrong or nor, isn't it?"

"No it's not. It's not appropriate and I am acutely aware of that, thank you very much. Let us not talk about my feelings further. Good night."  
She snapped, stood and was already half out the door when Hermione caught up.

"Minerva McGonagall, you stop right here"

"How dare you speak to me in that manner in my own house"

"How dare you tell me of your feelings towards me, without asking me about mine. You sit here in this "house", behind thick walls of stone and guard yourself against everything and everyone that is able to hurt you. Did it ever cross your mind, that I would never willingly hurt you. That I would never deny you. That I feel what you feel…"

"Stop right now. I won't have your pity"

"I do not pity you. For gods sake Minerva _I love you_ "

"I am so very sorry Hermione, but it can't be"

"Why?"

"Oh come on. This is wrong on so many levels. You are so young, you have your whole life ahead of you. I wouldn't take this from you"

"The only thing you take from me is the chance of being with the person I love most in the whole world."

"What in Merlins name do you want from me. I am old and I can give you nothing, least of all a family and children. I will tie you down and sooner rather than later you will feel bored and want more out of life. The only thing you would get from this is a life full of stares and whispers."

"You thought about this a lot, haven't you. But have you ever thought about our _mutual_ feelings. I don't want to spend life without you. Everything else doesn't matter to me. I want _you_ , forever and longer."

"You don't know what you want Hermione, you are barely out of school"

"Now that's enough. I am old enough to know my own mind and my own feelings. Don't fight me on this and start to enjoy your life. We can be happy to be even alive and I don't want to waste this chance at happiness"

"Hermione please don't make it harder than necessary."

"Did you listen to one damn thing I just said. I love you, you crazy old woman. I won't accept a no"

That said, Hermione finally grabbed Minerva who still stood in the doorframe and pulled her over to the love seat yet again. Both with wet eyes and cheeks. Leaning down, she sat down on the older woman's lap and kissed her firmly on the mouth. Minerva, shocked by the action, responded eagerly by kissing back.

"Hermione, I love you so much it hurts" she cried after breaking the kiss.

"Don't fight this" Hermione pleaded looking deep into emerald green eyes for the first time tonight. She shifted to sit down next to Minerva and pressed herself fully against the older woman.

"I honestly don't know how this can work" Minerva admitted, bringing a tad bit more space between the pair.

"It doesn't matter. You don't have to have the answer to every question. We will figure this out together"

"I love you, but this will be hard work. If you really want this, don't give up on me please. I was alone for so long, I don't know how to behave in a proper relationship anymore. I am old and difficult. I can be stubborn as hell…I"

"Do you really think I didn't know that, my stubborn friend?" Hermione smiled and leaned into Minerva's warm body. "I want you exactly how you are. Old, stubborn and difficult. Intimidating and scary. But also intelligent, beautiful, knowledgeable, lovely and so unbelievably passionate." She whispered against the older woman's throat.

"If I were to give in… what about children. I imagine you want children and a real proper family"

"I would, yes, but it's not something I desperately need. It would be nice if you want children but also alright if you didn't."

"At my age, I'm not sure. I wouldn't be opposed to it and I am sure we are both aware of the magical possibilities a lesbian couple has…"

"I don't think it's something we have to set in stone tonight. We have a whole lifetime together to decide."

"Alright you have me, you witchy woman" Minerva sighted over-dramatically with a good natured smile in her eyes.

" _Your_ witchy woman" Hermione winked.

Together they stood, arguably the two happiest women in the Wizarding World that night, and went upstairs. Without the need to communicate, they passed Hermione's room and went on to Minerva's, where they both settled for the night.

"Thank you for giving us a chance Minerva"

"Thank you for loving me Hermione"

* * *

"Do you think she has admitted her feelings?"

"Oh Fiona, I desperately hope so"

"Everything will be alright Ian, I am sure of it"

"Do you.."

"Yes I do have a feeling. Sleep well my love"

"You too, dearest"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much if you made it this far!  
> I have some matters to adress:  
> 1\. I wanted the House elves to speak proper english, because I could not imagine Minerva McGonagall with a House Elf that isn't nicely educated so I simply envisioned them visiting some sort of Elf school or learning from their employer or something like that.  
> 2\. I know there is a lot of dialogue and a lack of action, but I wanted you as the reader to get the chance to imagine it yourself. If you say it's too much, then I am glad to add some directions too.  
> 3\. I actually don't know how they celebrate christmas in Great Britain, so I just took the German way I know and let them have their celebration on the evening of the 24th of December.
> 
> Thanks again for reading, please leave a review!


End file.
